Sofia Hayes
Sofia Belrose (nee Hayes) Sofia Hayes is a half-Mexican luchadora, occassional vigilante, sometimes anti-hero and descendant of Relena Paschal. Her descendant is Lucy (though sometimes she is Lucy's mother). Initial conception Sofia was originally created for a group Batman roleplay. She was a 19 year old prowrestling star in the Gotham-Metropolis-Hub City circuit. She grew up as an orphan in Gotham, legally adopted by her manager, Jack Hayes, so that she could train and work as a prowrestler at age 16. She decided to become a masked vigilante like her hero, Black Canary, at 19, and took the codename Bluebird. On her first night out, she mistakenly thought Poison Ivy was a damsel in distress and dropkicked Jason Todd. After losing Ivy, Jason gave Sofia a ride home and they met later a diner for breakfast. They quickly became friends and partners. Sofia Hayes (Alice) In a redux of Sofia for another Batman roleplay, her Aryan looks attracted the attention of the Mad Hatter. She was kidnapped and held prisoner for three days before being rescued by Red Robin (Tim Drake). Sofia spent time in the hospital before being moved to Arkham Asylum for psychiatrict treatment. Upon learning that she was in the same building as her kidnapper, Sofia's condition worsened, but she was admitted voluntarily and thus could leave. She went back to work, but after breaking an opponent's neck during a botched move, she was placed on suspension. Seeing her career crumbling, Sofia broke and decided to 'take' Alice from the Mad Hatter the same way the Hatter had tried to 'take' Sofia. She adopted the psuedonym and began going out at night for her vendetta against Red Robin (who she believed should have killed the Mad Hatter so he couldn't keep kidnapping girls). After breaking into a tech company's lab and stealing valuable equipment, Sofia used tear gas grenades on the police station as a distraction so she could break the Batsignal and paint it red. She recited 'The Spider and The Fly' into one of Batman's security cameras, hoping to draw Red Robin out. Batgirl was closer to Sofia's location and confronted her. Drake warned Gordon that Sofia was mentally unstable because of the Mad Hatter, but not a criminal. Sofia fought Batgirl and Red Robin, failing until the Red Hood showed up and assisted her. They both escaped. Though Sofia found Jason Todd's manner very grating, they worked together, and mostly performed harmless pranks on the Batfamily. Jason managed to convince Alfred to let him into Wayne Manor, and stole Robin and Spoiler's suits, and the Batmobile. The Batmobile was later returned (though Dick Grayson found a condom under the seat), but Jason and Sofia masqueraded as Robin and Spoiler, robbing a bank. Sofia Hayes (Red Queen) Sofia eventually branched out on her own, renaming herself Red Queen, cutting her signature long hair, and wearing red, brown and white catsuits. Around this time, she discovered that her manager was actually her biological father, having impregnated one of his earliest clients (a Mexican olympic gymnast). Sofia was placed at the orphanage in Gotham where her uncle worked as a priest, and when he realized Sofia's athletic ability, blackmailed Jack Hayes into using his connections to give Sofia the life she deserved. Sofia, long suffering from the lack of a family and identity crisis, became disillusioned with the idea of a family. While infiltrating a building, she met Elias Belrose, who had been hired by the owner as security. She convinced him to turn on his employer and help her kill him, and later accepted some training from him. Their relationship quickly became sexual, although not romantic. As both of them had an Alpha personality, they were not completely compatible. This often left Sofia frustrated. At one point, Elias told Sofia that, if she needed to, she could take another lover. Upset and not thinking clearly, Sofia turned to Jason. She immediately regretted it, and although Elias wasn't mad (more disappointed in himself for telling her that she could do that), they became exclusive. Sofia Belrose (Prime) Unbeknowest to Sofia and everyone else, she possessed the metahuman gene, which was triggered when the Mad Hatter held her hostage. Because of the nature of her captivity (being continually drugged for days on end), she was rendered immune to sedatives, and gained metahuman luck, which aided in her numerous escapes from Batman and his allies. She and Elias eventually married, and moved to France, leaving Gotham behind. They had a son, named Lucien. Sofia taught wrestling in Nice, but became restless and wanted to return to America. They moved back, settling in Texas, and Elias invested in a wrestling company so that Sofia could return to her career. She spent a lot of time on the road, upsetting their son. She eventually cut back, in order to spend more time with him. One night, she came upon an abandoned car with two adults inside, the victims of a carjacking. They had been shot, and an infant left alive in the backseat. Sofia brought the infant home, naming her Corinne, and convinced (told) Elias to keep her. They legally adopted her. Through Lucien, Sofia's descendants are Lucy Richards and her children. Specifically, Lucy is her great granddaughter, as Lucien and his wife Taylor had a daughter named Mireille, who married a man with the last name Davids, and had Lucy. Mireille died when Lucy was young, but Lucy was named after Lucien. Because of Sofia's metahuman powers, her descendants often inherit her looks and her luck, as well as any powers from the other side of their genetics. Specifically, her great granddaughter's children are considered to be genetically perfect human specimens. Backwards DC/Marvelverse that I didn't invent In this universe, Sofia is essentially the same to a certain point. Her friendship with Jason Todd turned out to be a ruse, as she was using him to kill off members of the Batfamily. She powerbombed Stephanie Brown into the Batsignal, presumably snapping her spinal cord and/or electrocuting her. She lured Damian Wayne into a warehouse she had lined with explosives, and sent Jason Todd in to fight him. She fought Tim Drake singlehandedly when he became enraged at the death of Stephanie (and presumably his adopted brothers). Elias fought and killed Dick Grayson and then Bruce Wayne. Foundationverse In this universe, Lucy is the daughter-clone of Sofia and Elias, raised by Life Model Decoys in a false setting. It's implied that there were multiple Lucy's made, and the rest died. Current universe Sofia was a famous professional wrestler in Gotham, raised in an orphanage. She was a major supporter of the orphanage, and close friends with Jeff Padovano (also known as Everlight). Sofia was recruited into Young Justice as a teen, sponsored by her hero Black Canary. She was often partnered with Aqualad, and went by Bluebird. She eventually grew tired of Gotham and relocated to Star City, where she came in possession of a Star Sapphire ring. She became good friends with Donna Troy and Kyle Raynor, and enjoyed being a Lantern. Unfortunately, she was left alone to defend Star City from a Red Lantern and killed him by forcing him to feel love instead of anger. She showed little remorse, valuing the lives of many over any possible impact the 'murder' might have on her psyche. Hal Jordan ostracized her from the Justice League, but she refused to return her ring and moved back to Gotham. In Gotham, Star Sapphire often worked with Everlight. Sofia and Jeff were unaware of their alter egos and struggled with their attraction to each other in and out of costume. Sofia also had some friendship with the Question and the Huntress, as Vic saw some of himself in Sofia. Sofia and Jeff eventually became lovers. Unfortunately, the Great White Shark discovered Sofia's secret identity when his men were arguing over who had a better body (Sofia Hayes or Star Sapphire). He had his men ransack the orphanage, rape a girl and video tape it. The girl killed herself, and Sofia used her powers to massacre Great White Shark and his men in a warehouse on the docks. The massacre was never officially tied to Star Sapphire, but one man taped part of it on his phone before he died. Sofia also discovered that one of the men she killed was Jeff's cousin. Unable to handle the guilt, she distanced herself from Jeff and accused him of cheating with Corona. While Jeff and Sofia were apart, the phone video came into possession of the Foundation. They partnered with President Malik Marshall, who was interested in Sofia as a consort. She handed over her ring but refused, and became a subject for the Foundation. Due to the nature of her powers, she was kept constantly sedated, moved frequently, and subjected to delusions. Eventually, Jeff, Vic and Helena found her. She went on to become a model for Jordan Hastings, and moved to Turkey with Jeff. They settled in the UK and had two children; Lola, a clairvoyant, and Dante, a powerful telepath.